The New Normal
by Keitorin Asthore
Summary: When Bryan Murray and David Collins decided to adopt, they didn't know what to expect when they were given a little boy whose parents had died in a car accident. But they also didn't realize how much fun it would be to raise Kurt- or that they would make a great daddy team. Crossover with The New Normal. Drabble series. Bravid. Klaine.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Glee belongs to Ryan Murphy and Fox, not me. The New Normal belongs to Ryan Murphy and NBC, not me.

Basically Ryan Murphy has everything and I'm terribly jealous.

* * *

"I'm so scared," Bryan hissed.

David squeezed his hand. "Don't be," he said, swallowing the nervous lump in his throat. "We wanted a baby, and now we're getting one."

Bryan looked down at the Polaroid in his hands, the edges already crumpled from being clutched too tightly. "Do you think he'll be as beautiful as he is in the picture?" he asked.

"Unless they took a picture of a different child, then yes," David said.

Bryan held the picture to his heart and exhaled slowly. "Do you think it'll be hard for him to adjust?" he said anxiously. "He's old enough to realize that his mommy and daddy aren't around. Oh, god, David, what if he doesn't like us? What if he cries when we hold him? What if he cries for his mother? I don't know what to do."

"We'll figure it out," David said, kissing him lightly on the temple. "All that matters is that we're going to love this little boy, and take care of him, and everything's going to work out in the end."

A grandmotherly woman in a navy dress walked out from the pediatric hallway with a little boy in her arms. "David and Bryan?" she said.

"Oh god, oh god, oh god," Bryan mumbled as he stood up, gripping David's hand tightly.

"Hi, I'm Rebekah Walker," she said, shifting the little boy on her hip. "And this is Kurt."

David's heart skipped a beat. The child was tiny- tiny and breakable, he realized with a terrified gulp. He watched the little boy hide his face from them on the social worker's shoulder.

"He and his parents were traveling from Ohio when the accident occurred," Rebekah explained. "His father was killed instantly and his mother died en route to the hospital. The little one was lucky- some minor scrapes and bruises, but nothing serious." She patted the baby's back. "We've contacted the next of kin, but no one is able to take him, so he was put into child protective services here in California. Your adoption agency found he was a perfect match for you."

"How old is he?" Bryan asked, transfixed.

"He's eighteen months old," she said. "He'll be two in April. We've gotten his medical records from Ohio faxed in from Ohio and he's perfectly healthy. He was born a month premature, so he's a little on the small side, but no other health problems."

"Is there a way to get some of his things from his parents' home?" David asked. "His toys and clothes…maybe some pictures of his parents for him to keep, for when he's older?"

She nodded. "A family friend is taking care of the family's personal effects," she said. "All of Kurt's things will be shipped here, and the remaining assets will be placed in a trust fund for him when he turns eighteen."

"Oh, good, college is taken care of," David said, his mind already racing. College, school tuition, yearly physicals, getting him a car for his sixteenth birthday, teaching him to ride a bike and tie his shoes and walk and talk and oh god, potty training…

"Can…can I hold him?" Bryan breathed.

Rebekah handed him over with a smile, and David watched as Bryan's arms moved to cradle the child against his chest, as natural as can be. The little boy watched him solemnly, blue eyes large in his pale face. Soft pale freckles sprinkled his tiny nose, and his light brown hair looked soft and silky. His hospital-issue onesie was a little big for him, but that was all right. They'd filled the closet in the impromptu nursery with more outfits than one child could possibly need.

"He's so beautiful," Bryan whispered, tracing his fingertip along Kurt's round cheek and his tiny knuckles. "Hi, sweetie. Hi. It's…it's your daddy." He turned to David. "Can I be Daddy? Please?"

"Sure," he said, squeezing Bryan's shoulder. "You can be Daddy. I can be…Papa, or Dada, or something."

Bryan tugged the blue pacifier from Kurt's tiny mouth and wiped a little bit of baby spit off his chin without a second thought. "Hi, baby," he cooed. "I'm your Daddy, and this is your Dada."

Kurt regarded them solemnly, looking from one to the other, sizing them up with a frown tugging at his rosy little mouth.

"Your caseworker from the adoption agency will be over this afternoon to meet with you and finalize the paperwork," Rebekah said. "We'll be in touch about sending his things to you."

Bryan didn't seem to hear. He was too busy studying Kurt's face, smoothing his hair and patting his back. Kurt reached out a curious little hand and touched Bryan's cheek. "KK," he said seriously.

"Oh, he said 'KK'," Bryan exclaimed. "Is that my name? Am I KK?"

Kurt scowled. "KK," he said again, shaking his head. "KK."

"I think…that's his name," David said. He cupped Kurt's chin in his hand. "Is that you? Are you KK?"

"KK," Kurt repeated, and he leaned out of Bryan's arms, reaching for David.

"He wants you to hold him," Bryan said, his voice choking up.

David reached for the child numbly. He didn't really know what to do with a baby on the brink of toddlerhood; usually he was around a baby for an hour or two, a few days at the most, before sending them home with their parents. He held Kurt awkwardly, hoping the child couldn't sense fear like a dog could, and the little boy stretched out his hand to touch David's nose.

"Hi," Kurt said, and David melted.

"Hi, honey," he said, hugging him tightly. He heard Bryan sniffle beside him, leaning in close to squeeze his shoulder and kiss the baby's cheek. "Let's take you home. Do you want to come home?"

Kurt nodded, frowning at Bryan and opening and closing his tiny hand until Bryan handed his pacifier back. He tucked it in his mouth, satisfied, and leaned his head on David's shoulder to close his eyes.

"It's about time for his nap," Rebekah said. "We've been keeping him on a schedule while he's been with us. He's a very sweet baby, always sleeps through the night and isn't too much of a picky eater, but he's very stubborn and can get very particular about things."

"I think we'll be able to manage that just fine," Bryan said.

Rebekah handed David a soft blue blanket and he tucked it around Kurt. "He does have a tendency towards nightmares, though," she warned him. "He's too little to properly deal with the memories of the car accident, but little children are very resilient. With love and patience, I think he'll be just fine."

"We'll take good care of him," David said. He turned to Bryan. "I know I told you that I thought co-sleeping was a stupid idea, but do you think it would help if he slept with us? At least for the first few days."

"Yes, yes, absolutely," Bryan said, kissing the back of Kurt's head. "Poor thing, he'll probably feel better having someone close. And I don't want to let him out of my sight." He paused, then grabbed the corner of the blanket. "Oh my god. Is this-"

"We were able to recover it from the crash," Rebekah said. "It's his."

David looked at the blanket. _Kurt Elijah _was embroidered on the corner in slightly crooked white embroidery. _April 17__th__, 1994._

"Is that his birthday?" he said, his voice hushed.

Rebekah nodded. "The family friend we talked to asked if we had the blanket, since she couldn't find it in the house," she said. "His mother made it for him."

Bryan smoothed his thumb over the embroidery. "We'll take good care of it," he said.

Kurt was already asleep, his breath soft against David's neck as he breathed deeply. He kissed the top of his head, breathing in the sweet warm smell of baby shampoo. "Let's take him home, Bry," he said. "Let's take our son home."

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

****OOPS A NEW DRABBLE SERIES SORRY I'M NOT SORRY.

I have fallen in _love _with The New Normal, and I saw some gif sets and drabbles on Tumblr about how Blaine was their son, and I was like "...what if Kurt was their son? Especially since Kurt looks so much like Bryan."

AND VOILA.

I posted the first drabble and _bam, _my inbox got stuffed with prompts. Initially I was just going to post them in Tumbled like everything else, but I decided to put it in a separate one so people who haven't seen the show aren't like "what the heck is this?"

But yeah. Bravid is adorable. Kurt is adorable. AND THEN I'M GOING TO INTRODUCE BLAINE AT SOME POINT AND IT'S GOING TO BE SO MEGA ADORABLE.

So go to my tumblr (redbullandcupcakebatter) and prompt all the New Normal!verse drabbles!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Glee belongs to Ryan Murphy and Fox, not me. The New Normal belongs to Ryan Murphy and NBC.

* * *

"Don't pout," David sighed.

"I can't help it," Bryan said, sticking his lower lip out further. "I had plans. Plans, David. It was going to be marvelous."

"We can reschedule," David said, leaning over to kiss Bryan on the forehead. "We can't get mad at Goldie if she's feeling under the weather. We'll just reschedule the gender reveal party for next weekend when she's feeling better. Morning sickness can happen at other times than the morning, you know."

"Then they should rename it," Bryan retorted. He sighed. "So what are we going to do instead?"

David sat down on the couch. "Goldie's home and resting. I sent Kurt to go pick Shania up at school, and we're going to babysit tonight so she can have some peace and quiet," he said. "Especially since Shania's on that tap dancing kick."

"Ooh, tap dancing?" Bryan said, sitting up. "We should totally get out the videos from Kurt's dance recital when he was four. Remember, when he did that precious little dance from Singin' in the Rain?"

"I just remember him jumping around in really noisy shoes," David confessed. Bryan frowned. "He was really cute, though, I remember that part."

The office door opened before Bryan could argue. "Hey, we're here," their sixteen-year-old son said cheerfully, ushering Shania in with him. "Also, we've already decided on dinner."

"We're going to cook for you," Shania announced, clattering across the floor in her tap shoes. "Kurt found an amazing poppy seed chicken recipe on Pinterest and we're dying to try it."

"Ooh, just take the tap shoes off before you get in the kitchen," Bryan said. "It'll echo too much."

Kurt sat down on the couch beside David, who wrapped an arm around his shoulders. "How was school today, honey?" he asked.

"Hey, Dad, Kurt said. "It was fine, I guess. The Warblers are holding auditions for the next solo for sectionals and I'm dying a little on the inside, but that's okay."

"I swear, if that Blaine Anderson takes your solo one more time, I am going to call his parents," Bryan said, tapping away at his computer.

"Who's Blaine Anderson?" Shania asked, shuffling through a poorly-executed timestep.

"Daddy says he's my rival," Kurt said, rolling his eyes.

"He and Blaine have been in the same school since kindergarten, and every time there's a solo, or a big part in the school play, or the teacher is picking student of the month, it always comes down between the two of them," David said. "Bryan just makes a bigger deal out of it than he should. Thank God Blaine didn't do beauty pageants too, because heaven forbid Blaine became his competition for Ultimate Grand Supreme."

"That sounds like a kind of burrito," Shania commented, her shoes clacking noisily on the floor as Kurt elbowed David in the ribs. "Mom's been craving burritos lately, but apparently now that she's been upchucking everything she doesn't want to come near them again." She hopped around on the toes of her shoes. "Does morning sickness suck for everyone? Did Kurt's mom get sick like that?"

Bryan and David exchanged a look over their son's head. "Shania, sweetie, we didn't have Kurt through a surrogate," David said. "We adopted him when he was two."

"Oh," Shania said, skidding to a noisy stop.

"My parents died in a car accident when I was eighteen months old," Kurt explained, unfazed. "I don't even remember them. I have some pictures, though."

"And then the adoption agency called and told us that an adorable little angel needed a family, so we ran right out there and picked him up, and he's been our baby ever since," Bryan said, pinching Kurt's cheek. "He looks just like me, doesn't he? Everyone says that."

"I do not look just like you," Kurt said as Bryan squished his cheeks. "And I'm going to be so excited when you have a new baby to fuss over."

"Oh, you'll miss being the spoiled only child," David grinned. "Bryan, seriously, stop making him do the fish face. He's sixteen, not six. Leave his poor face alone."

"But look how cute he is!"

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

****PRECIOUS FAMILY IS PRECIOUS.

I really love them all together. I love that Bryan is Daddy and David is Dad. I love that they put him dance class and theatre and choir. I love that Bryan made Kurt do beauty pageants as a child (and I'm sure that David just tagged along and bit his tongue and carried Kurt when he got tired and fussy and temper-tantrumy).

I ALSO LOVE THAT BLAINE IS KURT'S ETERNAL RIVAL.

In this world, Kurt never went to public school. He went to a small, rather homey preschool (David's idea) and then a very elite kindergarten (Bryan's idea). For first grade, David talked Bryan into letting Kurt go to the public elementary school, and after the first quarter was over and Kurt hated school and wasn't doing well and wasn't making friends, they put him in St. Catherine's Academy, a very nice co-ed elementary school, and he loved it. When he got to middle school, they put him in the all-boys Dalton Academy, and does extremely well there. He's never been seriously bullied, much less kissed against his will.

And he and Blaine have been in the same class since St. Catherine's, and they're very competitive (and their parents even more so). They're very Anne Shirley and Gilbert Blythe.

Also, Shania is adorable and fun to write.

Ooh, I need to write Goldie and Kurt!

Also, people have begged me to make this a multichapter story rather than a drabble series, and while I considered it...well...

Have you seen the number of unfinished multichapters I have?

It's easier to write drabbles as inspiration strikes, and I think that'll open things up a lot more towards writing scenes that y'all want to see.

Speaking of which! If you want to prompt a drabble, go to my tumblr ask or submit boxes (redbullandcupcakebatter) and prompt away!


	3. First Kiss

Disclaimer: Glee belongs to Ryan Murphy and Fox, not me.

* * *

"He's humming," Bryan hissed. "Kurt is home from school and he's _humming."_

"Maybe he just likes humming," David suggested dryly.

Bryan peeked around the corner into the kitchen. "No, no, not like this," he said. "He looks like a Disney princess. He's humming and _sashaying."_

"He sashays pretty often, honey, he gets it from you," David reminded him.

Bryan poked him in the shoulder. "Hey," he warned. "Here, just look."

David looked around the corner. Their sixteen-year-old son was waltzing around the kitchen, his Dalton blazer draped over the back of a chair and his white shirt untucked. And he was definitely humming as he dug around in the refrigerator and pulled out an apple.

"He's humming 'Teenage Dream'," David whispered. "He's been doing that a lot lately."

Bryan frowned. "Look at his face," he said. "Something's wrong. His lips are all pink, and his cheeks are all flushed." He grabbed David's arm. "Oh my god. Oh my god. He's been kissing someone."

"You don't know that," David scoffed. "Maybe he's just-"

"Hi, dads!"

They jumped as Kurt skipped into the living room, beaming brightly with an apple in his hand. "Having fun spying on me?" he said cheerfully.

"We weren't spying, we were just-" Bryan started to protest.

"Daddy thinks you've been kissing someone," David interrupted. "He's getting a little flustered." He touched Kurt's forehead. "Your cheeks are pink. Are you sick? You don't feel like you're running a fever, but you feel a little warm."

"I'm just happy," Kurt said, the pink color in his cheeks creeping up to his ears and the back of his neck. "I…well, Daddy's right. I got my first kiss."

Bryan covered his mouth with his hands. "Oh, honey," he said. "I'm so proud."

David grinned. "Congratulations, sweetheart," he said. "Who's the lucky boy?"

The pink blush turned red. "Um…" Kurt stammered.

Bryan dropped his hands. "It wasn't a girl, was it?" he said. "We threw that beautiful party for your coming-out, and if you went and kissed a girl-"

"It wasn't a girl!" Kurt reassured him. "It was a boy. Definitely a boy. All boy."

"Well, then who was it?" David asked.

Kurt twisted his fingers together. "You have to promise not to be mad at me," he said.

"We won't be mad, sweetie," Bryan said. He frowned. "Unless it's that Sebastian Smythe, because I swear, that brat always looks like he-"

"Ikissedblaineanderson," Kurt rushed out.

"I didn't hear any of that, it was one big mumble," David said. He cupped Kurt's chin in his hand. "Come on, spit it out."

"I kissed Blaine Anderson!" Kurt blurted out, the back of his neck turning bright red. "I know, I know, you think he's kind of an attention hog and he's been trying to steal my solos since third grade and he beat me in the science fair last year, but he's so _sweet _and he's incredibly handsome and when he holds my hand it feels like my heart's going to beat out of my chest and he's the best first kiss I could ever imagine and I-"

David pulled him into a hug. "I'm just glad you're happy, Kurt," he said. Kurt relaxed, leaning his head on his shoulder.

"Although now that you're dating, maybe he'll start giving you more solos," Bryan said. He paused. "You are dating, right? He didn't just make out with you and leave you hanging?"

"No, we're definitely dating," Kurt said, his voice muffled in David's chest.

Bryan flung his arms around his husband and son, kissing the back of Kurt's head. "Oh, honey, I'm so proud of you!" he said. "Blaine might be your eternal rival, but he's quite a catch. I'm so proud."

"Dad…can you please make Daddy stop squishing me? I can't breathe."

"Sorry, kiddo. You know how your daddy gets when it comes to family group hugs."

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

****THIS FAMILY IS JUST TWELVE KINDS OF CUTE.

I've gotten a lot of prompts about writing when David and Bryan meet Blaine for the first time as Kurt's boyfriend...that has to happen, and I feel like it's going to be hysterical.


	4. Fever

Disclaimer: Glee belongs to Ryan Murphy and Fox, not me. The New Normal belongs to Ryan Murphy and NBC.

* * *

Bryan peeked into Kurt's nursery. He'd checked on him half a dozen times since he put the baby down for a nap, and every time he'd seemed fine, sleeping soundly with his blanket and his pacifier and his teddy bear, but it made him anxious to have the little boy out of his sight. And Kurt had been sleeping for about an hour and a half; surely it would be fine if he woke him up. If he was still sleepy, he could lie down in his playpen for a while. At least then he could keep an eye on the baby while he worked on a new script in the living room.

"Hey, sweetie," he crooned, pulling down the bars of the crib. "Are you ready to wake up and play with Daddy? Or you could, you know, take a nap with Daddy if you're still tired."

He reached down and picked the child up, smiling to himself. "Aw, who's a sleepy boy?" he said, kissing the baby's cheek.

Bryan paused. Kurt was usually a little flushed and warm after a nap, but this didn't seem normal. He pressed the back of his hand to Kurt's round cheek. He didn't feel just warm, he felt hot- fever-hot.

"Are you okay, baby?" he said, kissing the side of his head. He reached into the crib to get Kurt's baby blanket and draped it around him. "Come on, let's go take your temperature."

Kurt sighed around his pacifier and wound one little arm around Bryan's neck. Bryan's heart flipflopped as he carried the little boy into the enclosed bathroom and dug around in the vanity drawer for the baby thermometer. They hadn't had to use it yet- Kurt was a pretty healthy little guy; the pediatrician they took him to right after the adoption papers were filed said that he was perfect. And truth be told, Bryan had never been around a sick child before. He wasn't quite sure what he was supposed to do.

He sat down on the edge of the bathtub and tucked the thermometer in Kurt's ear. Kurt whimpered, grabbing at Bryan's shirt front. "I know, honey, I know," he cooed. "Give it just a second, okay?"

It beeped and he checked the digital readout. "Oh god," he said. "Oh god, honey. Okay. Okay, I'm going to call Dada, all right? Dada will know what to do."

He carried Kurt back to his crib and laid him down carefully before digging his cell out of his pocket. It rang twice before someone picked up.

"Hello, Dr. Collins' office, how can I help you?"

He tucked the phone between his cheek and his shoulder, reaching into the crib to pat Kurt's back. "Hi, Mary Ann, this is Bryan," he said. "Could you get David for me? It's an emergency."

"Sure thing, hon, just give me a second."

The line switched over to the hold music and Bryan watched his tiny son anxiously. His lovely blue eyes were closed, his lashes curling against his cheeks, and Bryan smoothed his hair away from his forehead nervously. "It's all right, honey, Dada will tell me what to do," he said.

The phone clicked. "Bryan? What's wrong? Mary Ann said it was an emergency," David said.

"Kurt's sick," Bryan said. "His temperature is at 100.2 and I'm pretty sure that's a bad thing. I don't know, he was fine when I came home from work and the nanny said he was great today, but I woke him up from his nap and he's so hot."

"Okay, um…" David said. He could hear shuffling papers on the other line. "I only have one appointment left for the day and I can hand it over to the other doctor. I'll be right home, okay? Just stay with Kurt. If he starts throwing up-"

"Oh god, David, I don't know what to do with vomit!"

"-if he starts throwing up, make sure he's on his side so he doesn't choke, and if he starts seizing, don't try to hold him down or stick anything in his mouth, just make sure there's nothing he can injure himself on."

Bryan stared down at his baby boy in horror. "David, you had better come home right this second, because I have no clue what I'm doing," he said.

"It's okay," David reassured him. "It's probably just a low grade fever and he'll be fine. I'll be home as soon as I can, all right? Tell the little guy I love him."

"Okay," Bryan said. "Bye. Come home soon."

He hung up the phone and set it down on the changing table. Kurt was still lying in his crib with his pacifier in his mouth, his poor little face rosy from fever. He looked up at Bryan, blue eyes hazy, and whimpered just once, stretching out his little arms to be held.

"It's all right, sweetie," Bryan said, lifting him out of the crib and resting him against his shoulder. "It's okay. Dada loves you and he's coming home to take care of you." He kissed the top of Kurt's head and sat down carefully in the rocking chair in the corner. "It's okay. Daddy's right here and you're going to be okay."

Kurt cuddled up to him, small fingers still clinging to the front of Bryan's shirt, and his eyes drifted shut. Bryan set the chair rocking just a little, slow and steady, and hummed quietly, patting Kurt's little belly.

He didn't even notice David walking in until he was kneeling beside him. "How's he doing?" he asked, touching Kurt's forehead.

"He fell asleep again," Bryan whispered. "He's still really hot, though. Should we take him to the emergency room?"

David stroked Kurt's hair and kissed his forehead. "We'll give it a little time," he said. "Fevers are pretty common. But if he starts showing other symptoms or his temperature doesn't go down, we can bring him in. I can call Jeremy in pediatrics and let him know we're on the way in."

He picked up the baby, who made a soft fussing noise and leaned heavily on David's shoulder. "I got some children's Tylenol and some Pedialyte on the way home," he said. "You fill up his sippy cup and I'll give him the medicine, okay?"

"Sure," Bryan said, pausing to kiss Kurt before going downstairs to the kitchen. The plastic bag held several kinds of Pedialyte; he poured some of the orange flavor into Kurt's favorite sky blue cup and snapped the lid on.

David walked downstairs with Kurt on his hip. "All right, Daddy," he said. "Baby's been given medicine and changed, and I think he just needs some love now."

"Did he take the medicine all right?" Bryan worried.

"Like a champ," David reassured him. He took the sippy cup and held it to Kurt's mouth. Kurt blinked, slightly confused, and took the cup, tucking the spout in his mouth and sipping on it languidly. David helped balance the cup, holding the bottom to keep it from slipping. "How about we just take it easy tonight, hm? We can order takeout, watch a movie…keep an eye on the little guy."

"Perfect," Bryan said. "Can I hold him? I mean, you can go order, and he'll need someone to hold him…"

David grinned and leaned in to kiss him before handing their son over to him. "Sneaky," he said, pinching Bryan lightly on the arm.

The Murray-Collins family spent the rest of the night on the couch watching Disney movies, taking turns holding Kurt while the other ate dinner. Kurt dozed on and off; they checked his temperature periodically and watched it fall to a slightly improved 99.5 before cuddling with him in their bed.

("Forget what the baby books said, co sleeping is perfect for us," David declared, and Bryan nodded emphatically as he tucked Kurt in snugly between them.)

Kurt woke them early the next morning, babbling happily and crawling all over the bed and patting at their faces and demanding kisses and breakfast ("betfuth" he called it in his sweet little lisp), and both daddies were so relieved to have their little one happy and healthy and fever-free that they let him have chocolate milk with his morning oatmeal and didn't even bat an eye when the resulting sugar rush left him running in circles around the living room, shrieking with delight.

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

****AHHHHH PRECIOUS BABY AND PRECIOUS DADDIES.

They're so freaking cute.

Bryan would TOTALLY be out of his element with a sick little baby (Kurt's about 20 months in this story, so allllmost in toddler stage) and David would think of all the worst case scenarios. And it's just a mild fever, but they would freak out completely.

also, I'm completely convinced that they tried to let Kurt sleep in his crib, and tried to let him cry it out like all the parenting books suggested, but that turned into Kurt whimpering for hours while they sat in the hallway outside his room feeling like the worst parents in the whole wide world, so they eventually just let him sleep in their bed, tucked in between the two of them, and Kurt would go right to sleep and be just fine all night.

The only problem was I can totally see him trying to cosleep until he was about six or seven or so.

And then they would try to break him of it and do all sorts of tricks to help him want to sleep in his own bed, but he would throw fit until they let him sleep with them, and then one day the stubborn little boy was like "no, daddies, I want to sleep in my own bed from now on" and that was that.

And then they missed the cosleeping, even though Kurt would talk in his sleep and kick at them and steal all the blankets and bring his blanket and his stuffed toys and his pacifiers and they would all somehow get lost in the sheets by morning.


	5. Mama

Disclaimer: Glee belongs to Ryan Murphy and Fox, not me. The New Normal belongs to Ryan Murphy and NBC, not me.

All I own is a lot of shoes.

* * *

"Look how cute he is," David said, smiling at his active little boy toddling across the living room. "Just look at him."

Bryan grabbed his shoulder. "Did you lock the baby gate?" he asked. "I don't want Kurt trying to get up the stairs."

"It's locked, and he'll be fine," David reassured him. "Oh, look, he's-"

The toddler tripped and fell forward, hitting his chin on the corner of the coffee table and bursting into tears as he fell down hard. Both daddies reached for their small son.

"Mama!" Kurt sobbed. "Mama, I want Mama!"

They both froze. "Oh god, he doesn't want us," David breathed. "He…oh god."

"How are we supposed to tell him his mama can't come?" Bryan said, covering his mouth.

They'd only had custody of the little boy for two months, and they'd tried to explain to him as best as they could that his parents were in heaven and they were his daddies now, but how could they get a child who wasn't quite two years old to understand something like that?

Kurt was still crying, a red and purple mark rising on his little cheek, and they still couldn't bring themselves to move. But then the toddler stretched his tiny hands towards them. "Daddy, Dada!" he sobbed. "Daddy, Dada, ow!"

"Oh, honey!" Bryan exclaimed, running over to him and scooping him up. "Honey, honey, it's okay. Daddy's here."

Kurt clung to Bryan's shoulder, wailing into his shirt front. David cupped Kurt's tiny chin in his hand and looked carefully at the forming bruise. "Go get some ice, Bry," he said, picking the toddler up.

"I'll be right back," he promised, kissing the top of Kurt's head.

David sank down on the couch with the little boy cuddled tightly in his lap. "Dada, I hurt," Kurt sniffled plaintively, clinging to the front of David's hoodie.

"I know," he said. "Daddy went to get some ice and you'll be just fine."

Kurt tapped his tiny finger against the rising mark. "Kiss better," he implored. "Kiss better, Dada."

David obeyed, pecking him lightly on his soft chin. "There, sweetie," he said. "Better?" Kurt hiccupped and nodded.

"I got some ice," Bryan said, dashing back in. There was big tearstained splotch on the front of his shirt, but he hadn't seemed to notice. "Is he all right?"

"He's fine, it's just a bump," David said, taking the ice as Bryan picked Kurt up and hugged him tightly.

"Daddy, kiss," Kurt ordered, pulling at Bryan's lower lip and squirming a little in his tight squeeze. Bryan responded by kissing the top of his head. "No, Daddy! Kiss better!"

He tilted his cheek towards Bryan, waiting patiently, and Bryan kissed the red mark on his chin. Satisfied, Kurt snuggled into the crook of his neck, tucking his thumb in his mouth. David held the ice to his chin and kissed his soft little cheek.

"We're going to be a family someday, right?" Bryan worried.

David smiled as he smoothed Kurt's hair away from his forehead. "I think we already are," he said.

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

****UGH I LOVE THESE DADDIES AND THEIR SWEET BABY!

Seriously, I love them. I love The New Normal, I love Glee (well...I love my version of Glee...truth be told I still haven't gotten around to watching the last two episodes...) and combining the two is basically the happiest bit of fluffy happiness ever. EVER.

I need to start incorporating Blaine into this. They've been rivals since preschool, and they used to squabble and compete with each other through elementary school, and then they got into middle school and started secretly crushing on each other, and THEN THEY FELL IN LOOOOOOOOOOOVE.

Although it still makes me sad that I had to kill off Mollie and Burt to make this happen.

:(


	6. Introductions

Disclaimer: Glee belongs to Ryan Murphy and Fox, not me. New Normal belongs to Ryan Murphy and NBC.

Clearly Ryan Murphy owns everything.

* * *

"Daddy. Daddy, stop it."

"Bryan, he looks fine," David sighed.

"You're only doing this because you're nervous," Kurt said, batting Bryan's hand away. "It's going to be all right. I'm very charming, remember? They'll love me."

"I'm sorry, I just…ugh, this has to be perfect," Bryan said. He gave one last tweak to Kurt's collar before dropping his hands. "We all need to get along. And not just get along…it has to be…well-"

"Perfect?" David finished dryly. He kissed Bryan on the temple. "It's going to be fine, honey. It's just dinner."

"But Shania and Goldie are meeting Kurt for the first time, and-"

The doorbell rang and all the color drained from Bryan's face. "I'll get it," David said, patting him on the knee as he got up from the couch.

"It's going to be fine, Father," Kurt said, reaching over to adjust Bryan's tie. "I promise. I can win everyone over."

"I have raised you to follow in my footsteps," Bryan admitted.

David walked in, but his smile looked a little strained. "Kurt, this is Goldie, Shania…and Nana," he said.

"Oh god, not Nana," Bryan mumbled under his breath.

Nana surveyed the living room critically, her upper lip curling up. "This place looks like it came from a magazine," she said. "And not one of the good ones, like Martha Stewart or Better Homes and Gardens. One of the gay ones."

Kurt leaned over to Bryan. "Do they even make specifically gay home decorating magazines?" he whispered.

"I don't know, but if they do, I want a subscription for Christmas," Bryan whispered back.

"How do you tell a gay living room from a straight one? I didn't realize there was a difference."

David walked over and wrapped his arm around Kurt's shoulders. "Goldie, Shania…Nana…this is our son, Kurt," he said, smiling proudly.

"Hi," he said. He put on his most charming smile and held out his hand. "It's nice to meet you."

"It's nice to meet you too," Goldie said, shaking his hand. "You look so much like your dads! Which one is your biological father?" She paused. "Oh my gosh, that's probably incredibly rude. I'm so sorry. I've never encountered this before."

"It's okay, I actually get it a lot," Kurt smiled. "I was adopted when I was eighteen months old."

Shania sized Kurt up. "You really do look like Bryan," she commented. "Except you have David's eyes. That's remarkable."

"I get that a lot too," Kurt grinned.

Bryan stood up and squeezed Kurt around the waist. "So as you can see, we have already raised one child successfully," he said. "Kurt has a 3.9 GPA at Dalton Academy for Boys, is an incredibly talented singer, is very popular at school, has been both a cheerleader and a football player-"

"Oh lord, of course he was a cheerleader," Nana mumbled under her breath. David and Kurt both shot her matching dirty looks.

"-he's never had any severe medical issues other than a mild case of childhood asthma-"

"Daddy, you don't have to tell them everything."

"-he hit all of his milestones early, and his first word was 'thanks,' so we taught him good manners at an early age-"

"Bryan, hon, seriously…"

"-and we had him pottytrained in about three weeks flat when he was only two, which is-"

"Father!" Kurt exclaimed, turning red. "You don't have to tell them everything!"

Bryan sighed, deflating. "I know, I'm sorry…" he said.

Goldie patted his arm. "You don't have to defend yourself to me," she said. "Kurt seems like a very sweet, well-adjusted boy. I'm sure you did a wonderful job raising him, and you'll do just fine with the new baby."

"I still need more proof," Nana said. "I don't know if I could trust you with a hamster."

Bryan brightened. "I can show you his baby photo albums!" he said. "I have them organized by year…"

David shook his head. "I'm going to go hide," Kurt said, and David patted his shoulder.

Shania cleared her throat. "There's something I'm wondering," she said. She stepped up to Kurt, looking him and down. "Do you have any experience as an older brother?"

"Well, no," he admitted. "But I'm a quick learner."

She took him firmly by the hand. "Good, you have nine months to practice with me," she said. "Now show me your room."

Kurt blinked, bemused, as Shania dragged him away. Bryan went over to the bookshelves in the living room and pulled out a large leatherbound album. "Now, these are from the first six months after we got custody," he said, opening it up and flipping through pages. "We also have pictures from his babyhood, but those are in a separate album, one that his birth mother made for him. Now, this is the first picture we took when we brought him home…"

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

OF COURSE Bryan would have photo albums organized by every year of Kurt's life. They probably did professional pictures every couple of months and Bryan dressed him up in cute little outfits and David just went along with it because Bryan had so much fun, and Kurt clearly loved being the center of attention.

Als, my first words was thanks. I was in my crib and I pointed to my bookshelf and said "books!" and my mother, quite flustered, handed me one. Then I said "thanks!" So I guess it was actually my second word.

My sister's first word was "banana." So you can see who got the brains in the family. (I'm just kidding!)

Also, Shania being Kurt's bossy little sister is adorable to think about. They would be bestest friends, pretty much. And she and Blaine would have deep philosophical conversations.


	7. Unfit Fathers

Disclaimer: The New Normal belongs to Ryan Murphy and NBC, not me.

* * *

"Want it!" Kurt chirped, bouncing up and down in the baby seat of the grocery cart. He pointed at the cookies on display. "Want, want, want!"

"No, baby, you don't need any cookies," Bryan said, leaning over to pop a kiss on the two-year-old's cheek.

"Want it, Daddy," Kurt pouted, crossing his tiny arms over his chest. He twisted around in the seat to look at David, his blue eyes very large as he stuck his lower lip out. "Dada? Dada, please?"

David paused. "You know, a couple of cookies won't hurt him," he hedged.

"No, no, you know what happens if there are cookies in the house when the nanny's taking care of him," Bryan warned. "All he has to do his bat the long lashes of his and Caitlin just melts."

"Daddy, I want cookies," Kurt pleaded. He latched onto Bryan's sleeve. "Please, Daddy? For your baby?"

"No, my baby," Bryan cooed, rubbing the tip of his nose against Kurt's. "No cookies. How about some strawberries instead?"

"No!" Kurt whined. He kicked against the grocery cart. "No, no, no! I want cookies!"

David sighed. "Kurt, no temper tantrums," he said. "Remember what happens when you throw a temper tantrum? We go home."

Kurt began to bawl at the top of his lungs, thumping his fists on the pushbar of the shopping cart. Bryan hesitated. "Should…should we just get him the cookies?" he said hesitantly.

"No way," David said. "We don't want him to think that he can pitch a fit and get whatever he wants."

The two still-inexperienced daddies stood there for a moment, watching their toddler wail as they struggled valiantly to decide on the next step. But before they could come up with a plan, an middle-aged woman with two bored-looking preteens rolled past them.

"This is why they shouldn't let the gays get kids," she mumbled under her breath, but eyeing them closely as she passed, as if she was making sure they could hear her. "Unfit parents. Kids need a mom and a dad."

Bryan froze, his mouth dropping open, but David took a step forward without thinking. "Excuse me, ma'am," he said. "But my partner and I are more than fit parents. Two men can raise a child just fine."

"Then I suggest you get the brat to stop wailing," the woman said. "Why's he crying? Did you hit him?"

"No!" Bryan exclaimed. "No, he's just a toddler who's crying because we won't get him a cookie. Every child does that."

The woman leaned close to Kurt, scrutinizing his little face. Kurt froze mid-sob, staring at her. "Why are you crying?" she asked. "Did the bad men hit you? Do they touch you places?"

Kurt blinked, then burst into tears- not a temper tantrum, but genuine panicked sobbing. "Dada, she scary!" he wailed. "Dada, Dada!"

Kurt leaned so far out of the cart he nearly fell, scooting as far away from the woman as he could. David grabbed him and hugged him to his chest; Bryan stepped in front of them, his hand pressing securely to Kurt's back. "Leave our child alone, or we'll have you arrested for harassment," he snapped.

"Kids don't cry like-"

"He's crying because you've scared him," David said. He held Kurt close to his chest, rubbing his small back. "It's okay, baby, it's okay, nobody's going to hurt you."

"Mom, cut it out, you're making that kid cry," the woman's daughter hissed.

"Yeah, Mom, you're being an ass," the boy said absently without looking up from his phone. "Ashley and I pitched fits like that all the time when we were little."

"Besides, you can't say that kids need a mom and a dad, not when Dad's moved to Miami with his secretary," the girl said. "What're you supposed to do now, give us up because you're a single parent?"

The woman's face slowly turned from pale to red to purple. "Come on," she spat, pushing the cart away and grabbing the kids by their elbows. "Let's go."

David rocked Kurt a little bit in his arms, kissing his soft hair. Bryan just stood there, watching the woman storm off. Kurt peeked out and gingerly patted the top of Bryan's head.

"Don't be sad, Daddy," he said in a sweet little voice.

"Oh, I'm not sad, baby," Bryan said, swiping surreptitiously at his eyes and turning to smile at his little boy. "I'm not sad."

Kurt rubbed at his cheek with his small fist. "I love my daddies," he offered.

David smiled. "We love you too, sweet boy," he said. Kurt leaned his head on David's collarbone, patting his shoulder gently.

"We won't be unfit parents if we get him cookies now, will we?" Bryan asked.

"After what just happened, I'd buy him a whole damn bakery."

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

...I went on an accidental hiatus again, didn't I?

Raurgh. Sorry about that.

HERE HAVE CUTE BABY KURT.


End file.
